Bangsawan juga Perlu Jaga Kebersihan
by ruui
Summary: ".. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah mengikat kontrak denganmu!" erang Ciel di sela-sela aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. "Maaf Tuan Muda, sepertinya milik saya terlalu besar untuk 'lubang' Anda." Aku Sebastian jujur-sebas ngomongin apa sih?- o.Oa


Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji hanya milik Toboso Yana-_sensei_, berikut tokoh-tokohnya.

Fic ini punya saya, berikut tokoh-tokohnya—PLAK-eh Ciel dan Sebas punya Bu Yana, ya? = 3=

Warn:

OOC(?), semi-SA(?), jorok, gaje, menghancurkan reputasi seorang Ciel P. dan Sebastian M., membuat anda berhalusinasi, tak berperikeentertaineran(?) DLDR

Sum:

"... Kau payah sekali, Sebastian! Bahkan nenekku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari yang kau lakukan. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah mengikat kontrak denganmu!" erang Ciel di sela-sela aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. "Maaf Tuan Muda, sepertinya milik saya terlalu besar untuk 'lubang' Anda." Aku Sebastian jujur-sebas ngomongin apa sih? apanya yang besar? -

Enjoy .. :D

GLEDEK

CTAR

preketekpreketek—skip.

Pada suatu hari yang tidak cerah-bosen cerah mulu-di suatu tempat yang mewah—sungguh mewah, _Manor House_ keluarga Phantomhive. _Manor House_ ini dimiliki oleh seorang _Earl_ Phantomhive yang masih muda—sangat masih muda, yang diberikan nama oleh Toboso Yana-_sensei_—dan nama tersebut seperti biasa dielu-elukan oleh pada _fans_nya, yang dari anak-anak hingga cewek _shotacon_ yang suka makan es krim bareng ibunya naek kereta jam dua belas malem ke monas-skip. Dialah _Earl _Ciel Phantomhive. Pria-ralat-bocah berumur dua belas tahun yang menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive, merupakan keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Phantomhive setelah ibu dan ayahnya—Rachel dan Vincent Phantomhive menghilang (atau meninggal?) dalam peristiwa kebakaran _Mansion_ mereka beberapa tahun silam.

_Earl _muda tersebut selalu didampingi oleh _butler_-ehem ganteng-serba hitamnya, yang merupakan jelmaan dari iblis, Sebastian Michaelis. Satu-satunya manusia-eh-iblis yang dapat mengatur segala kejadian, insiden, tragedi, maupun peristiwa yang berskala normal hingga abnormal yang selama ini terjadi di sela-sela kehidupan dari sebuah keluarga yang bersemayam dalam _Manor House_ Phantomhive tersebut. Iblis berbakat pembokat, ganteng pula. = 3=

CTAR CTAR

Hari ini nampaknya langit tak bersahabat. Negara kelahiran _Earl _Phantomhive tersebut dilanda badai dan yah 'ctar ctar'—petir itu menghunjami langit yang selama ini memayungi _Manor House_ Phantomhive tersebut.

Tersebutlah Ciel Phantomhive, bocah kelahiran empat belas desember itu masih tegap dan termangu di depan sebuah cermin dan di belakangnya terdapat gaun-gaun lolita yang—oh, Ciel demen _crossdressing _ya? oke,-skip. Ciel termangu di depan cermin, dia mengamati dirinya sendiri dari bayangan dirinya yang ada dalam cermin tersebut. "Wah, aku ini ganteng juga, hihihihi." Setelah memastikan kegantengannya-ralat-keimutannya, dia menyadari satu hal. "APAH!" Ciel syok. "Engga mungkyin.. Masa iya 'lobang'ku se'rame' itu?"

Tok Tok,"Tuan Muda, bolehkah saya masuk?" pintu ruangan tersebut diketuk oleh orang ganteng-eh maksud saya diketuk oleh _butler _keluarga Phantomhive, _butler_ belah tengah bermata merah dengan aura bergairah-skip xD. _Butler _ber_tailcoat_ itu mengetuk pintu ruangan milik tuan mudanya, sengaja mengantarkan _snack_ pesanan sang _bocchan_. "Gawat, Sebastian dateng." Ciel menelan ludah, berharap _butler_ tersebut tidak memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu sebelum Ciel membereskan gaun-gaun lolitanya ke dalam le-oke, ngaco. "Masuklah." jawab Ciel datar.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Maaf mengganggu Anda. Saya bawakan pie yang Anda minta." Sebastian memasuki ruangan dan memberikan apa yang Ciel inginkan(?) dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu-hayo mau ngapain? inget ini bukan SA, lho!

"Ah, taruh saja di meja." Ciel menjawab dengan datar. "Hmm, jika Anda tidak keberatan, Tuan Muda. Bolehkah saya bertanya?" Sebastian dengan sopan mengutarakan hasratnya kepada sang Tuan Muda yang berada di hadapannya. "Heh? Apa? Jangan bilang kamu mau nembak aku.. Kita ini _incest_, Seb." tiba-tiba Ciel _blush_, geer sendiri. Seringai Sebastian muncul,"Saya tahu itu, Tuan Muda. Namun saya sebagai _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive apabila tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut-bagaimana jadinya?"

Ciel yang _blushing-blushing_ gajelas cuma bisa makin _blushing_. "Ah, maaf jika saya lancang, Tuan Muda. Jadi, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Sebastian teringat akan hasratnya yang belum terpenuhi. Ciel kaget,"Eh? Mau tanya apa? Tanya apa nembak, nih?" oke, Ciel salah dialog sepertinya. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas,"Tuan Muda, apa yang barusaja Anda lakukan di ruangan ini? Anda mencoba _crossdressing_ lagi, ya?" Sebastian nampak 'agak' kesal sembari memijit jidat pucatnya.

"Heh, adegan _crossdressing_ tadi kan udah diskip! Sudah dihapuskan dari cerita ini! Udah deh lu _butler_ item diem aja!" Ciel mencak-mencak, lemparin saya dengan ciuman(?). "..Lagipula, aku melakukan itu semua—_crossdressing_-kan demi kamu, Seb! Aku kan _'uke'_-mu, aku pengen lebih keik cewek.. imuut-imuut gituh,," nada Ciel kini -ehem-melunak. "Tak apa Tuan Muda, biar nanti saya bereskan masalah Anda dengan _Auth_—" Sebastian menarik dagu Ciel kemudian—woi, Seb! Lu gua bayar buat jadi _butler_, bukan jadi homoan sama dia. Idih Sebas kalap, dasar lolicon—eh shotaconhomoganteng! -**anggap adegan tadi tak pernah terjadi**-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ciel membolak-balik koran yang berada di tangannya, mencari berita yang menarik-walau semua berita juga pasti dibacanya. Sebastian nampak bingung, namun dengan sopan dilontarkannya pertanyaan yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya tersebut,"Tuan Muda, 'lubang' Anda sedikit 'kotor', ya?" Sebastian memasang seringai mautnya. Ciel terperanjat, _bagaimana iblis ini bisa tahu bahwa 'lubang'ku telah 'kotor'?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ciel tetap diam tak bergeming, membenamkan wajahnya di balik koran yang dibacanya. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dan mendapati bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh _butler _hitamnya itu adalah benar adanya. Sebastian tersenyum ganjil,"Baiklah Tuan Muda, jika Anda tidak berkenan menjawab pertanyaan saya. Saya yakin anda bisa membersihkannya sendiri tanpa saya. Dan saya harap malam nanti sebelum tidur 'lubang' anda sudah bersih seperti sedia kala." Sebastian berjalan membelakangi Ciel, setelah itu dibukanya pintu ruangan tersebut,"Permisi, Tuan Muda." Ciel mendengus sebal, dan Sebastian menyeringai ganjil seperti biasa di balik pintu.

"Ah sial! Bagaimana iblis itu bisa tahu?" umpat Ciel sambil tetap membaca korannya dan sesekali megunyah pie yang tadi Sebastian bawakan untuknya. "Dia minta aku membersihkannya sendiri dan batasnya adalah malam nanti sebelum tidur. Cih, _butler_ ganteng-eh-menyebalkan!" Ciel tetap tak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam membaca, masih memikirkan berbagai cara agar 'lubang'nya segera bersih. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik kubersihkan sekarang saja." Ciel tersenyum licik. Dia melirik ke kanan, ke arah kiri, ke belakang, ke arah depan, ke bawah, ke atas. _Perfect_. Sepi. Ciel menutup gorden jendela dan mengunci pintu. "Hihihihi, nah sekarang aku bisa..." belum genap kalimatnya tersusun dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba PRANG!

"Puru-puru... kamu tidak boleh menghancurkan jendela ruang kerja Tuan Muda." terdengar suara Finny dari halaman belakang yang tengah mengawasi Pluto. Pluto ternyata menghancurkan ruang kerja Ciel. Ciel yang hendak melaksanakan tugas suci untuk membersihkan 'lubang'nya itu syok. "FINNYYY!" dan, Ciel meledak di tempat.

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana makan siang Anda?" Sebastian menyiapkan _dessert_ untuk Tuan Mudanya. "Lumayan." sahut Ciel datar seperti biasa. "Sudah kau bereskan kantorku?" Ciel melahap puding yang disajikan oleh Sebastian dengan tampang geram. "Saya sudah membereskannya, Tuan Muda." Sebastian menjawab sopan. "Bagaimana dengan Finny dan Pluto?" Sebastian tersenyum kecil, mengerti bahwa Tuan Mudanya masih kesal akan kejadian tadi. "Finny sudah saya minta untuk mencari kayu bakar jauh ke dalam hutan dan saya sudah mengirim Pluto ke kebun binatang." -hah? Seb, yakin lu?- Ciel melahap potongan terakhir pudingnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang manis akan sirup berry yang masih melekat di sana. "Ah, baguslah."

Sebastian tanpa disuruh segera membacakan jadwal kegiatan untuk Tuan Mudanya pada hari tersebut. Siang ini akan ada Lady Elizabeth berkunjung, lalu sore nanti akan ada latihan biola, kemudian Ciel harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dari perusahaan Funtom dan nanti malam akan ada makan malam bersama Tuan Hudson dari perusahaan patung yang berasal dari Lambeth.

_Cih, aku jadi tak punya waktu luang untung membersihkan 'lubang'ku_, pikir Ciel dalam hati. Sebastian tersenyum seakan dapat membaca pikiran dari sang Tuan Muda. "Sebastian, aku ingin tidur siang." Ciel berlalu meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya, namun segera dicegah oleh sang _butler_. "Tuan Muda, apabila Anda hendak tidur siang, sebaiknya jangan Anda lakukan setelah santap siang." Ciel mendengus kesal,"Memang apa urusanmu?" Sebastian 'tersenyum', segera dijawabnya dengan hati-hati pertanyaan sang Tuan Muda,"Tuan Muda, lemak Anda akan bertambah jika Anda melaksanakan tidur siang setelah Anda melaksanakan santap siang. Anda tidak ingin betubuh 'gemuk', bukan?"

Ciel meledak. "Lagipula anda masih harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dari perusahaan Funtom, begitupula membaca surat dari Ratu yang telah dikirimkan kepada Anda hari ini." PIK! "Hmm, _Lady_ Elizabeth juga akan datang mengunjungi Anda sebentar lagi."

Tak perlu anda bayangkan seperti apa reaksi Ciel, mari kita lanjutkan kisah ini.

(tolong anda bayangkan sendiri bagaimana mimik muka Ciel saat menyerukan dialog berikut ini)

"Heh, _butler_ item! Terserah gue mau gemuk ato engga. Lu ga liat badan gue kayak anak cacingan gini? Gue tuh kurus, tauk! Lagian ntu dokumen apaan sih? Kaga mudeng gue ama yang begituan. Surat Ratu juga, bahasanya tuh alay banget. Gak paham gue ama ntu nenek-nenek. Ada Lizzy juga, bilang aja gue udah mati, gampang 'kan? Ntar juga dia pulang sendiri." Ciel meledak, mengalahkan kedahsyatan gunung merapi yang meletus tahun 2010 silam.

"Tapi Tuan Muda… ah. _Yes, My Lord_." Sebastian kalah. Ciel segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya,"Hihihii, dasar _butler_ bego. Nah, kalo gini kan gue bisa bersihin 'lobang' karena gue punya banyak waktu nganggur." Ciel tersenyum puas karena sudah berhasil ngibulin Sebastian si iblis ganteng.

"Tuan Muda, padahal kan Lady Elizabeth sudah datang." gumam Sebastian. "Cieeeeeeel" Elizabeth menyerbu _Mansion_ dan tanpa memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang bingung, Elizabeth segera mencari Ciel.

Sementara itu, Ciel tengah mempersiapkan untuk melakukan kebersihan. Persiapan itu sudah matang. Ciel segera melakukan langkah terakhir, yakni 'membersihkan lubang'. Dan di saat keinginan suci Ciel itu akan terwujud, Elizabeth memeluk—mencekiknya dari belakang,"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Aku kangen sama Ciel!" Ciel tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menggumamkan nama _butler_ hitamnya dan meminta pertolongan darinya-Sebastian maksudnya.

Sesiang itu Ciel menemani Elizabeth untuk memainkan dan mengajarinya catur hingga Elizabeth tertidur. "_Geez_, akhirnya Lizzy ketiduran, sekarang waktunya untuk..." BLAK! Ternyata suara Sebastian yang tengah membuka pintu. "Tuan Muda, waktunya berlatih bermain biola." Sebastian mengambil(?) Elizabeth dan mengingatkan Tuan Mudanya."Biola? Tidak terima kasih, aku mau tidur siang." Sebastian memasang raut kesalnya,"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Setelah saya mengantarkan Lady Elizabeth ke kamar, kita akan mulai latihannya." Ciel memasang muka sebalnya, berharap Sebastian akan kasihan padanya-seharusnya kau pasang muka '_uke_', Ciel-

"Tapi Lizzy kau biarkan tidur siang. Bukankah nanti dia bisa bertambah gemuk?" umpat Ciel. "Apa boleh buat, _Lady_ Elizabeth sudah tertidur. Tak baik membangunkan seorang _Lady_." Sebastian kembali menyeringai-oh! dasar ganteng!- Ciel tak bergeming, akhirnya dia menunggu Sebastian yang dengan _swiftly_ mengantarkan Elizabeth dan segera menghampiiri Tuan Mudanya dengan membawakan seuah biola cantik berwarna cokelat gelap untuk digunakan sang Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Muda."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Hudson akan datang."

"Terserah."

_Huh, awas kau Sebastian. Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa membersihkan _'_lubang_'_ku. Ah, gatal sekali tahu! Mana pantas pula seorang Earl menggosok-gosok _'_lubang_'_nya dalam jamuan makan malam seperti ini? Cih, aku ingin membunuh Sebastian._ Ciel terus menyantet Sebastian dalam hatinya. Kesal sangat kepada _butler_nya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, Tuan Hudson." Ciel berkata sopan. Sebastian yang berdiri tegak di samping Tuan Mudanya hanya menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau senyum-senyum, iblis?" dan kereta kuda milik Tuan Hudson melaju menembus kegelapan malam meninggalkan _Mansion_ Phantomhive beserta penghuninya.

"Lizzy sudah pulang, begitupula Tuan Hudson. Sekarang waktuku mandi dan tidur, Sebastian." Ciel berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya. "_Yes, My Lord_." Sebastian dengan setia berjalan di belakang Tuan Mudanya. "Hah? Apa? waktuku untuk tidur?" Ciel terperanjat-kaget. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa waktu untuk membersihkan 'bagian sensitif'nya itu akan segera berakhir. Dan Ciel, sama sekali belum membersihkannya karena banyaknya rintangan yang menghadangnya hari itu. Sebastian tersenyum, merasa dirinya menang. Sedangkan Ciel, dia, frustasi dan merasa 'gatal'.

Sebastian sudah menyiapkan air hangat di dalam _bathtube_. Diukurnya suhu air tersebut,"Sempurna" bisiknya pelan diiringi senyum iblisnya. "Sudah siap airnya, Seb?" Ciel menanggapi anggukan Sebastian dan segera meluncur ke dalam _bathtube_. "Perlu saya gosok di sebelah sini, Tuan Muda?" Sebastian mengambil sabun beraroma jojoba dan menggosokkannya ke punggung Ciel. "Cukup. Aku ingin tidur." dan usailah ritual mandi kembang Ciel-eh?

Ciel berdiri dari _bathtube_, namun Sebastian menariknya kembali agar sang Tuan Muda membenamkan diri di dalam _bathtube_. "Tuan Muda, 'lubang' Anda masih kotor. Perlu saya bersihkan sekarang?" Ciel tahu dia merasa gatal dan risih atas 'lubang'nya yang kotor, dan dia _blush_. "Jangan lakukan itu kepadaku! Dasar iblis _yaoi_!" Ciel menepis tangan besar Sebastian dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sebastian ngambek-ralat-mengerti dan segera membasuh tubuh Tuan Mudanya dengan handuk. Dipakaikannya piama kebesaran yang biasa Ciel gunakan untuk tidur.

Gatal. Ciel menggaruknya. Sebastian tersenyum mesum-eh-licik. "Anda kalah, Tuan Muda." Ciel berdecih, tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah kalah dari iblis tersebut. Ciel menaiki ranjangnya, Sebastian menutupi tubuh Tuan Mudanya dengan selimut sampai sepinggang Ciel. "Baiklah Tuan Muda, Selamat Malam." Sebastian mengangkat lilin yang berada di meja Ciel dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sebastian! Tunggu!" Sebastian menyeringai, merasa menang. Ciel merasa pipinya memanas,"Baiklah, lakukan 'hal itu' untukku hanya untuk malam ini. Kumohon, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ciel mendesah(?). Sebastian berbalik, dia menghampiri Ciel yang terkulai di atas ranjangnya,"_Yes, My Lord_." Sebastian melepaskan sarung tangan putihnya dan segera melakukan apa yang Ciel minta. "Maaf jika ini membuatmu kotor, Sebastian." Ciel merasa menyesal telah meminta _butler_nya itu untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Anda siap, Tuan Muda?" Ciel mengangguk pelan. Dan seringai mesum-eh kemenangan Sebastian mulai merekah.

"Aaaah! Masukkan lebih dalam! Kau payah sekali, Sebastian! Bahkan nenekku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari yang kau lakukan. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah mengikat kontrak denganmu!" erang Ciel di sela-sela aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. "Maaf Tuan Muda, sepertinya milik saya terlalu besar untuk 'lubang' Anda." Aku Sebastian jujur-sebas ngomongin apa sih? apanya yang besar? -

"Jadi kau menyerah?" ejek Ciel. "Tuan Muda, maaf saya sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya." Sebastian bangkit dari ranjang Ciel.

"Ah payah! Masa bantu aku '**ngupil**' aja ngga bisa?"

"Saya sudah sampaikan bahwa jari saya terlalu besar untuk lubang hidung Anda."

"_Butler_ payah."

"Anda bisa melakukannya sendiri, _My Lord_."

"Hidungku menjadi gatal gara-gara kau, Sebastian!"

"Itu karena Anda tidak rajin membersihkan kotoran yang berada di dalam hidung Anda."

"Ngupil kan ngga 'elit' banget, masa iya aku harus banyak-banyak ngupil?"

"Demi kebaikan Anda, Tuan Muda."

"Ntar kalo _fans_ku pada kabur gimana?"

"_Yes, My Lord_."

"Ganyambung lo, Seb!"

"_Yes, My Lord_."

"Diem lo! udah sana keluar, gue mau tidur."

"_Yes, My Lord_."

FIN

AN:

Maaf kalo jorok(ngomongin ngupil)

Maaf kalo ngga lucu(baru sadar bahwa membuat fic humor itu susah)

Maaf kalo typo

Maaf kalo alurnya gajelas dan terlalu cepat

Ada kritik saran? :D flame?

Fic pertama di FKI, senang bisa bergabung di FKI. Salam kenal semuanya.


End file.
